The invention relates to an arrangement for web winding on a roll core or the like in a support drum winder, which comprises a first and a second support drum, a web cutter, transfer means for the transfer of a complete roll from the support drums, supply means for a new roll core and guide and retainer devices for governing said web until a supplied core retains said web against said first drum.
In the following specification and claims, the concept "first support drum" refers to that support drum, together with which the roll forms the first roll nip in the running direction of the web.